


Just Got Lucky

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family, Fanvids, Feel-good, Gen, Joyful, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Little Hunter deserves to be happy!Song by Jo BoxersVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2006.





	Just Got Lucky




End file.
